cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of Ether
The Constitution of Ether We the membership of the Ether Cybernations Alliance announce our existence on Planet Bob. May our intentions be known to all, that we are a peaceful group of individuals looking to have fun and simply grow within Cybernations. Following now is the Constitution upon which the great alliance of Ether is founded. Article I. Our government structure will consist of a President, Vice President, Minister of Alliance Infrastructure, Minister of the Economy, and Minister of War. The remainder of the membership make up the Civil Council, which may be called upon with an Estates General to vote on matters. Article II. The President position is permanent until resignation or impeachment. All other government positions are by appointment. These can be changed by the President or by impeachment. Article III. Our government is charged with the duty of maintaining the forums, maintaining fair trade and keeping the alliance united in times of war. All other duties taken upon by the government are not constitutional and the individuals of government are therefore held responsible for their actions. Article IV Our government and membership are granted equal rights as stated in the Ethian Bill of Rights listed below: 1) Fundamentals of Freedom Act The membership of this great alliance shall always be granted these rights until the very last day of this alliance's life. All persons, from government leaders to general members, are Ethians and all shall be granted the following rights equally. Under no circumstances, reserve those listed in Article III, will any of these rights be overlooked or ignored. 2) Rights of all Ethians : a. Every Ethian shall enjoy the freedom of speech, including the right to criticize those in power. : b. Every Ethian shall enjoy the freedom of shoes. Every Ethian may come and go from the alliance as they please, granted they apply properly and are accepted. : c. Every Ethian shall enjoy the freedom of a Free Market. Every Ethian may engage in any and all technology and donation deals as they please. : d. Every Ethian shall enjoy the freedom of combat. Every Ethian may engage in any raids, though at their own risk. : e. Every Ethian shall enjoy the comfort of a fair trial. : f. Every Ethian shall enjoy the ability to hold office upon meeting restrictions mentioned in the Constitution. : g. Every Ethian shall enjoy the right to 999.99 infrastructure. Every Ethian is entitled to free aid from the alliance to help reach the 999.99 infrastructure mark. : h. Every Ethian shall enjoy the right to participate in the legislative process. : i. Every Ethian shall enjoy the right to a free education. : j. Every Ethian shall enjoy the freedom to maintain their own foreign aid slots 3) Rights of the Alliance The Rights of all Ethians shall not be disregarded without probable cause. After any such violation, the guilty parties must undergo a trial to determine the legality of the restrictions on an Ethian's rights. : a. The government may violate the right of free speech if the Ethian is attempting to incite unlawful revolution or anarchy, or continually breaks forum rules. : b. The government may impose restrictions on foreign aid slots to regulate Government-sponsored Tech Stores and Banks only on those who have willingly registered to participate in the said programs. : c. The government may impose restrictions on foreign aid slots when the Alliance enters a heightened state of alert during a threat of war. Article V As need arises, the membership may impeach any government official, amend this constitution and evict any member with good reason and 2/3 active membership vote. In Admin We Trust Signed, Evey Jane of Evey Jane, Her Sexiness Pmac627 of Aurelius, President Master Nick of DrunkinIrishPeople, Member Representative Category:EtherCategory:Alliance charters